


An Apple A Day

by xnatxstevex



Series: The Multiverse Theory [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Teacher Natasha Romanov, Teacher Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnatxstevex/pseuds/xnatxstevex
Summary: Steve Rogers, head of the History department and Natasha Romanoff, head of the math department, have been in love since they were paired up for a tour of the high school. Unfortunately, neither of them have acted on it.When Natasha is forced to stay at Steves house for a weekend, things may change.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Multiverse Theory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	An Apple A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first work in my new series The Multiverse Theory. I hope you enjoy it.

Natasha heard the door behind her open before she saw Steve, yet she already knew it was him.

He left a coffee on her desk and immediately scooted out the room. She waved to him through the window and continued with her lesson.

"What are you guys laughing at," she joked, only enticing more laughter from her AP Calculus class. They'd been at the school long enough to notice that Steve would bring her coffee every morning, and a baguette every afternoon. She didn't bother asking the students what they thought the two teachers did behind closed doors; all she did know that whatever they thought wasn't true.

When her class ended, she pulled out her papers and started grading, but what almost immediately interrupted by none other than Mr. Rogers himself.

"Good morning Steve," she greeted, not looking up.

"Hey Nat," he said back. Nat. It was this stupid little nickname he'd come up with for her. Not saying her heart didn't flutter every time he used it.

"What have you come here to talk to me about," she asked him. He shrugged.

"Well next period is period two..." she knew right away what he was asking. This was the one day a week their schedules aligned so they were free at the same time.

She smiled. "Grab your papers, I think I brought my headphones today."

When Steve arrived back, Natasha had her soft music playlist stored up, and there they sat, heads almost touching, grading papers, as they shared Natasha's earbuds.

"Ms. Romanoff?"

The two teachers abruptly turned towards the door, bumping their heads in the process, to identify the intruder.

"Wanda! Please, come on in," she greeted.

Wanda looked uneasy. "If you're busy I can come back later-"

"Absolutely not," Nat reassured. "We were just grading papers. What's up?"

"Well," Wanda looked down, fiddling with her fingers. "I just couldn't understand this quadratics problem and hoped you could explain it to me?"

Nat nodded. "Of course! Come around- don't mind Mr. Rogers- I'd be happy to help you out."

The student and teacher talked away, Natasha pointing out any mistakes and clearing up any misunderstandings.

"Thanks Ms. Romanoff," Wanda said when she was done. "I understand it now."

"No problem at all, honey," Nat replied, sitting back down with her music. "Come back anytime."

Wanda left the room and Steve chuckled.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing," he answered. "You're just a good teacher, that's all."

Nat smiled at him. "Shut up Rogers, get back to work."

He raised his hands in surrender. Reaching down to clear up his notes, he caught a glimpse of the ring on Natasha's finger. 

"So," he started. "Who's the lucky man?"

Nat's head whipped up, contorted in confusion. "Pardon?"

He gestured to the ring and she laughed.

"That's my mom's," Nat chuckled. "I started wearing it after I moved because I was scared of losing it."

"You moved?"

She nodded. "Closer to the school. It's a twenty five minute walk, just under a ten minute drive. Just walk East and you'll get there."

Steve laughed. "That's so close to my place! Need a ride home today?"

Nat thought on it.

"Please? We could stop at the coffee shop around the corner, it has the best apple pie you'll ever eat."

She laughed. "I'd like that, Rogers."

\--------------------------------

"So, you come here often?"

Steve pulled her chair out for her. "It's peaceful. Good food."

"So where's that apple pie you were talking about?" She asked. "I'm gonna need to taste it before I can believe your claims."

They talked about work until Steve's name was called and he brought back their orders.

"Damn, Rogers," she said, mouth full of food. "You're right, you're right."

"It's good isn't it?"

She nodded vigorously.

"You've got a bit of whipped cream on your cheek," he told her.

She reached up, pointing to her left side. "Here?"

"No, it's like... here, let me get it for you," he leaned across the table, using a napkin to wipe the stuff off her face.

He lingered there for a moment. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah," he said, quickly shifting back to his seat.

"Look at us," she giggled, gesturing to the table. "Talking like a married couple."

Steve laughed very nervously at this. 

"You're cute when you're nervous," Nat insisted, smiling at him with nothing but adoration. "Tell me if I have anything else on my face."

"Yeah."

They ate in a comfortable silence, nothing to be heard but the sounds of them devouring the food.

\-------------------------------

The next day at school when Natasha arrived to her first period class, she found a cup of hot apple cider, as well as a slice of apple pie at her desk.

"Oh, bless," she exclaimed, immediately sitting at her desk to devour the pie. "Today's a work period for your test in two days, You should find some practice question in chapter ten of your textbooks."

It was about half way through the period when Steve showed up. 

"The pie was great," she thanked.

"Same time, after school?" He asked her.

She looked apologetic. "I can't today, I have some tests to grade. But how about tomorrow?"

He nodded. When he left and closed the door, she found her class staring at her.

She smiled. "Oh shut up."

\--------------------------------

Nat drove home from school, only to find her house surrounded by police officers and fire fighters.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked them.

"You live in 235 Deerbrook?" An officer asked her.

Nat looked confused. "No, 237. What's going on here? Can I get to my house?"

"There was a carbon monoxide leak in your neighbours house, it's currently being contained."

"So what does that mean?"

The officer looked at his partner, then back to her. "We're sorry miss..."

"Romanoff."

"Romanoff," he continued. "We need to clear number 235 and all the houses around it until you can return."

"How long is that gonna take?"

"At least a day or two," he said.

She groaned. "So what am I supposed to do? I don't have any family here."

The officer shrugged. "It's unsafe ma'am. We're very sorry for the inconvenience."

"Can I at least leave my car here?"

Once she'd parked to the side of the mess and given the poison control officers her number, she made her way back to the corner cafe. She dialled the only person she could.

"Hey Nat, how's it going?"

"My house is on lockdown because of a carbon monoxide leak."

"Oh my god. Do you need a place to stay? You could stay with me if you'd like?"

She sighed. "That would be perfect. I'm so sorry to impose on you like this."

"Hey, it's no problem. Where are you?"

"The cafe," she said. "Could you come pick me up?"

"Of course. I'll be there in like five minutes."

Steve was there in like five minutes, and Natasha couldn't thank him enough.

"No, Nat, really, it's fine," he assured her, but she still felt like a burden.

When they arrived at his house, he showed her to the kitchen.

"This is more of a temporary place, so I don't have a guest room."

Nat told him it was fine. "With a few pillows and blankets the couch will be fine."

"What?" He asked. "No, you can have the bedroom; what kind of a host would I be to make you sleep on the couch?"

"A regular one," Nat insisted. "Steve, I've already barged into your life."

"Nonsense, I wish it would have happened sooner."

Nat looked up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Steve turned beet red immediately, and he turned to the fridge.

"Did you get anything to eat? I could whip up some tacos pretty fast if you want."

"You didn't answer my question," she reminded him. 

"Nothing, nothing," he assured her. "Do you want fish, pork, chicken or beef tacos?"

She gave up. "Pork please."

Steve cooked up the tacos in no time, and the rest of the night was playful banter between the two until they decided to get ready for bed.

"So do you have a shower or do you just smell like that naturally, Rogers?" She asked.

He laughed, pointing upstairs. "Second door on the left."

She made her way up and found the bathroom quickly, but shuffled through Steve's drawers for a dress shirt and pair of boxers she could wear to sleep first. 

When she finally emerged from the shower, it was back to arguing between the two.

"No, I insist," Steve said. "The bed."

"It's your house," Nat countered. "The couch."

"This is my house, so I made the rules," he insisted. "The bed."

"The bed belongs to you," she cried. "The couch.

"Just take the damn bed Natas-" he paused, looking her up and down. "Are those my clothes?"

"What, you think I wear jeans to bed? Or couch I guess..."

Steve snapped. "Okay! Why don't we just both use the bed then!"

"Fine," Nat pouted. "Ready when you are."

He smiled, leading the way to the bedroom.

\-------------------------------

"It's been a while since a man took me to bed before taking me to dinner first," she grinned, making him blush.

"I wasn't-"

She laughed a laugh he'd never heard before, complete with a snort.

"You're so cute, Steve!" She laughed some more. "Your future wife is gonna have a ball making you squirm!"

Steve even laughed. He could get used to having Natasha around long term, and she wouldn't be a bad wife either...

"Tomorrow's a Saturday," Steve said. "How about we head over to the cafe, see where we go from then?"

"You know, I'd really like that, Steve."

"Mark some tests, grade some papers, create some lessons-" Have some sex, maybe. "-check some homework."

Nat chuckled. "We are teachers at heart, I suppose."

"Alright get some sleep, Romanoff," he told her. "I'm rowdier on the weekends."

"Is that so?" She giggled. "And I thought you were crazy already..."

He patted her in the middle of the face. "It's time to sleep, Natasha."

She laughed her snorty laugh, and eventually they fell into a deep sleep.

\----------------------------

Clint called her sometime in the middle of the night, and she groggily answered.

"What?" She whispered, careful not to wake up Steve.

"I heard about your house, do you need somewhere to stay?"

Nat snorted. "News really gets to you fast doesn't it."

"Knowing you you're probably sleeping in your car," he retorted. "Want me to pick you up?"

Steve groaned, and Nat froze, but he just rolled over, wrapping his arms firmly around her torso.

"I'm actually staying at Steve's house," she told him. Laughter erupted on the other end.

"Mr. Rogers? I knew you two had something."

"It's not like that."

"You looooooove him," Clint teased, making Nat blush.

"I do not. Grow up Barton."

"You wanna fuuuuuuuuuck him," he giggled, making Nat turn as even deeper shade of red.

"Clint he is RIGHT there!" 

Clint snorted a laugh. "Oh, my bad, wouldn't want him to hear that YOU TOTALLY WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM AND MARRY HIM AND LIVE WITH HIM AND HAVE KIDS WITH HIM AND KISS HIM-"

Nat was so startled she almost didn't cover the speaker in time.

"Nat who're you talking to?" Steve mumbled in his sleep.

"Nobody, go back to sleep."

"Who wants to kiss me?"

Before Clint could yell Natasha through the phone she quickly hung up on him.

"Nobody, go back to bed."

He groaned, pulling Nat closer to him before his breathing evened out again.

She placed her phone on the nightstand and went back to sleep.

\------------------------------

Nat woke up the next morning in Steve's arms.

It was a nice embrace, she noted, his arms were strong and he was large enough to almost fully cover her.

It was the long, hard, object poking her in the ass that she wasn't so sure about.

She was almost tempted to grind down into him, but that wouldn't be appropriate in any way shape or form.

Not that this was or anything, they were colleagues for fucks sake!

But she was a woman, and he was a man, and she couldn't deny her current sexual attraction to him.

So she tried everything in her power to shimmy out of his grasp and escape to the bathroom, but he was strong. When she finally wiggled just enough that she could slip out, she accidentally rubbed against him, making him moan deeply in his sleep.

And it compelled her even more to find out what his reaction would be if he woke up to find her straddling his waist, but she pushed those thoughts away and travelled to the bathroom.

Steve woke up some five minutes later and swore under his breath. Had she seen?

"Steve you want breakfast? I thought I'd make some eggs!"

"Yeah! I- I'll be down in a minute!"

He thought of the most un-sexual thing he could and made his way downstairs shortly after.

"So you're a chef?" He asked her, seeing that she was cracking eggs.

"Not in the slightest," she replied. "Eggs are my one and only specialty."

"You're cracking them weird, here let me help."

He came and stood directly behind her, guiding her hands.

"You crack them like this, that way you don't have to scoop the egg shells out."

Natasha couldn't possibly focus on cracking eggs when she could feel the body heat radiating off of him.

"You got it?" His comment brought her back to the world. Luckily, she was just as good of a student as she was a teacher.

"Yeah," she whispered. He walked away to grab some orange juice, and she almost asked him to come back, but that would be less than professional.

"So what are our plans for today, Mr. Rogers?" She asked, hoping a change of subject would reset her composure.

"I was thinking," he said, pausing to take a sip of his juice. "That we could get some work done here for a bit, then maybe grab something to eat for lunch?"

She nodded, then reached for her phone which had just buzzed. "Fuck."

Steve looked up from his drink. "What?"

"They haven't been able to get inside the house to fix the carbon monoxide leak," she explained. "They either need permission or a warrant to break into my neighbours house and they have neither. They're trying to contact him, but he's away on vacation. They say he'll be back by Monday, so should be able to move back by Tuesday."

Steve sighed. "That's kinda good."

"I don't even have any clothes!" She cried. "I'm so sorry to have to impose on you like this."

"Nonsense!" He assured her. "We can even go shopping for some clothes for you."

"Thank fuck for you, Steve," she said. "You're a lifesaver."

"Don't worry, it's my treat," he continued.

She shook her head. "Now that I cannot allow. I'll do dinner. My treat, I know this amazing restaurant."

"I'll give you that," Steve agreed. "Now come on, these eggs aren't gonna cook themselves."

\---------------------------

They arrived at the mall, and Nat led Steve around to all her favourite stores.

"I need some jeans," she told him, dragging him off to American Eagle.

He immediately lost her in the store, so he took his time, looking around until she resurfaced again.

"Need some help?"

Steve turned around to be face to face with an employee.

"No, I was just browsing," he said.

She smiled. "Sir, you are aware you are in the women's section, right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm here with my friend, she just disappeared though."

"Alright," she said. "My name's Sharon, if you need any help just shout."

Steve nodded, and she was gone. Natasha had appeared though.

"I'm gonna try these on and buy the ones I like and then we can go to the next store, okay?"

He nodded, and they were on their way in no time.

"Steve, you're gonna want to wait out here," she told him as they arrived at the next store.

He frowned. "What? Why?"

She laughed. "I just didn't think you'd be comfortable going into a lingerie store is all!"

He turned bright red at this. "No, I think it would be best if you went in by yourself."

"Right," she said. She waved goodbye to him and disappeared inside.

Steve didn't want to be caught waiting outside the Victoria's Secret so he went to the food court and get them some ice cream. By the time he got back, Natasha was just finished up.

"Thank you," she squealed, grabbing her cone. How'd you know vanilla's my favourite?"

"Lucky guess."

They continued on through the mall, occasionally stopping at a store, until they arrived at the formalwear shop.

"Steve, do you have a suit?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, a ratty one from my teenage years. Why?"

"Come with me."

She dragged him off into the store, picking jackets, pants, ties and blouses off the racks and offering them to him. He went to the dressing room and appeared in his new outfit.

It was a nice velvet suit, a deep shade of blue, with a black interior. The pants matched the inside of the jacket, and his dress shirt was white, with a black bowtie.

Nat all but squealed when he came out.

"You have to get it! You look so good!"

He smiled. "Try this on first."

She agreed, appearing minutes later in a nice short dress that matched his suit in colour. It clung to her curves rather spectacularly, Steve noted, and had a v cut neckline that was more distracting than Steve thought he could handle.

"You look gorgeous," he told her. She smiled.

"I'll get the dress if you get the suit?"

And it was a deal.

"Wow, if our students could see us now," she joked.

He laughed. They purchased the outfits, and made their way home.

\------------------------------------

When Natasha got off the phone to book their reservation, Steve got nervous.

"Where are we going that you had to book a reservation?" He asked.

Nat smiled. "It's a surprise."

That didn't ease Steve's nerves any. Was this a date?

"What should I wear?" He asked.

"Your suit," she told him.

Steve nodded. "When's the reservation?"

"Tonight at nine," she said. "And you should eat something, you look pale. Or is it just the mention that you'll be going out to dinner with a woman that nauseating?"

Steve looked baffled.

"Steven, I've been trying to set you up for like a year and you've turned down every one," she told him. "I think you're scared of women."

"I am not scared!"

"Well you look like you've seen a ghost!" She remarked, laughing a bit. "We're really not that bad once you get to know us."

"Who's 'us'?"

Nat cackled, disappearing upstairs to go to the bathroom. "Women!"

\----------------------------

Nine o'clock rolled around faster than either of them expected. They got dressed in their new fancy attire and were picked up promptly by a taxi.

"I could've driven us, you know," Steve had reminded her.

"Well I hear the cocktails are particularly good here, so I wouldn't have bet on that."

They arrived and were escorted to the top floor of a hotel.

"Nat, this looks expensive," Steve warned her. "I hope you didn't splurge or anything."

She didn't answer, and they finally sat down at their table on the roof.

"Isn't it awesome!" She squealed, gesturing to the view.

Steve was starstruck. "Nat..."

"Let me explain," she said, sighing. "I haven't been honest with you."

Steve's eyebrows creased. "About what?"

"Remember when I told you that I moved from Russia a ten years ago to go overseas and send money back to my family?"

He nodded. Where was she going with this?

"Well," she looked down, fiddling with her fingers. "That's not exactly true. I, uh. You see, my family isn't poor. Far from it in fact. They own this hotel, and several others across the world."

Steve nodded, not fully processing the information.

"Well," she finally looked back up at him. "I only moved here to oversee the family business in New York. But then I discovered my love for teaching... my family wants me to go back to managing the hotel. I always say no, but they're constantly bribing me. And I almost gave up teaching to satisfy them but... but then I met you, and you made me realize that I love to teach, so I shut them all out and I haven't talked to any of them in ages."

She paused to take a breath. "They still send me cheques, weekly, like they always have. And at first I though I'd take you here as a surprise and lie about it but I couldn't do that to you. And I thought you deserved to know the truth."

Steve took a deep breath, considering what to do next. She looked anxious, waiting for a reply. "Nat."

"Yeah?"

"This is the Romanova Plaza hotel. The world's nicest and most well known hotel. Part of the Romanova hotel group, the most expensive hotel group in the world. We're talking billions of dollars of income."

Nat nodded. "See I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want people to look at me differently or, or take advantage of me. You're my best friend, Steve."

He shook his head. "I would never judge you just because of how much money you have, Natasha. But we're far than just best friends and you know it."

Nat's eyes narrowed.

"Well," he sharply took in a breath. "I'm in love with you. Since the first day you came to the school. And I didn't want to say anything because I thought things would be weird, but i guess now is as good a time as any."

Nat's jaw dropped, and the only thing that saved her was the waitress.

"Ms. Romanoff," she greeted. Nat just nodded. "The usual?"

"Uh, yeah," she said.

"And for your date?"

"Just a steak, please," he said. "Medium rare."

The waitress nodded, leaving them. Nat stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Nat, please," Steve said. "I can't lose you."

He followed her out to a secret hallway with a door labelled "N". She pushed through the door to find a marble bathroom. "It's mine," she added when Steve didn't immediately walk through the door.

She ran the tap and washed off her face.

"Look, Nat-"

"Things were so easy, Steve!" She snapped. "And then you came into my life and hit me like a meteor and now I have feelings! And I tried so hard to get rid of them but I got caught up today and I had fun and now I'm neck deep in shit! You're perfect!"

Steve chuckled. "I don't see a problem-"

"There is a problem!" She shouted. "After I cut off ties with my family I swore I'd never get into a relationship because they'd probably scare them off and I couldn't put them through the kind of terror they put people through! I've had relationships before and every single one my family successfully ruined. I can't have that happen to you! I can't!"

"Nat come here."

"Stop it, Steve, I don't want a hug."

Steve pulled her close anyways.

"I said I don't want a fucking hug! I'm conflicted!"

Steve just hugged her tighter and looked into her eyes.

"Stop smiling like that!" She yelled. He only smiled wider. "What?"

"The girl I love loves me back," he squealed.

Nat sighed. "We can't be together."

Steve didn't stop smiling. "I'm gonna kiss you."

"Do not kiss me."

"I'm gonna kiss you."

"Don't kiss me!"

Steve leaned in and suddenly their lips were connecting, and she tried to pull away at first but he held her in place and she gave up almost immediately. 

She pulled back with a sigh, looking up at him through her long lashes.

"I want you, Nat," he told her. "More than anything I've ever wanted in the whole world. I frankly don't give a shit about your family, nothing they can do can get rid of the love I have for you."

Nat just stared at him, and Steve stared right back.

"How did I get the most stubborn one?" She grumbled. He laughed.

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a yes," she sighed.

"Good." He kissed her again, and this time there was no hesitation from both parties. He kissed her until she had to open her mouth to breath, which is when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned from the back of her throat.

"Shit that was hot," he mumbled, making her giggle. He slowly moved her back until she hit the wall, sliding his hands into her long red locks.

"Steve," she murmured, trying to break off the kiss. "Steve."

"Mm?" He asked, pulling back a bit.

"Our food," she whispered.

He nodded, then grinned like a teenage girl

"What?"

He looked down. "Nothing. I just kissed you, that's all."

\------------------------------------

Steve drove Nat to school the following Monday, and she walked into class with her coffee.

"Where's Mr. Rogers?" Wanda asked, and some of her other students laughed in agreement.

"Somebody called me?" Steve asked, appearing in the doorway.

Nat chuckled. "Wanda was just wondering why I brought my own coffee this morning."

"Oh." Steve shrugged, kissing Nat on the lips and leaving the room. "Later."

Her class's mouths gaped at the action.

"So you guys are finally dating?" Wanda asked.

Nat smirked. "That's none of your business."

\-------------------------------

A few years later...

\-------------------------------

"Steve?" Nat called. He immediately appeared in the doorway.

"What? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He rushed to her side, making Nat laugh.

"You know, I might be the size of a balloon, but I can still do things on my own."

Steve smiled, leaning down and kissing her belly. She was about eight and a half months into her pregnancy, and Steve couldn't have been happier.

Together they'd bought a new house in New York, where they'd gotten married. Their students had been very happy with the outcome, and even though Wanda had graduated she still visited every now and then.

When Natasha's mother heard about their engagement she'd flown to New York immediately, and Nat cleared up everything. How Nat had no intention to run the family business, and how Steve was the love of her life.

Nat's mother had apologized for the grief she'd caused her, and Natasha was happy to say they were on good terms.

Steve on the other hand couldn't believe his luck. Nat was pregnant with their first child, and they had both been promoted to co-principals of the school.

"I know babe," he said, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck.

"The baby's kicking again," she told him. He gasped and lowered himself down to her belly's level.

"Hey baby," he said, feeling where the kicks where. "I know you're pent up in there, but we'll see you soon."

"Don't remind me," Nat groaned.

"We love you," he continued. "We can't wait to meet you."

"We're gonna be good parents, right Steve?" She asked him.

He nodded. "The best ones."

"I'm kind of scared," she told him. "What if I mess it up the way my mom ruined me?"

Steve chuckled. "You were never ruined. You're perfect in every way, and I love you and your increased size."

She smiled. "Debatable. And you did this to me."

"Mhm," Steve said. "I remember."

"Oh my god..."

"You were so gorgeous coming undone underneath me," he recounted, making her roll her eyes.

"How do you know I didn't get pregnant from that time I rode you," she countered.

He thought on it. "Yeah but I feel like it was actually that time in the bathroom, where i slammed you against the wall."

"Ah," Nat agreed. "That was good."

He laughed, standing up and kissing her on the neck. "Once this one comes out we can do that again."

"How many times?"

"Well, you know," Steve said. "I was thinking if this ones a boy, then we have another girl. Maybe another one after that."

"Really?" She laced her fingers behind his head and leaned in for a kiss. Instead of the romantic moment she was hoping for, her belly awkwardly bumped against his abdomen. "I will fucking-"

Steve silenced her by leaning down at an odd angle and kissing her properly. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> don't be afraid to leave a comment or kudos if you liked what you read!
> 
> Check out my longer novel, Bloody Mary if you get the chance xoxo :)


End file.
